With Her Comes A Hunger
by butimbroken
Summary: Buffy/Angel. Buffy, Angel, and a Star Wars marathon. AU. Companion to 'A Butterfly Soul.' COMPLETE.


**Nothing Belongs To Me. **

There was roughly twenty minutes still left before the movie began but the room, hell even the entire theater, was filling up nicely already. Star Wars geeks and all. Okay, well, sure he was one of them too obviously but he was on a lower level of it, if you will. He felt out of place when he gave the area around him too good of a look, but at least it wasn't as bad as the fish out of water syndrome he'd suffered with the last time he was here.

Turning his head at the sound of the double doors, something he'd been trying not to do every single time and failing more often than not, he found a wide smile breaking out on his face as he spotted her enter. He was leaping up from his seat and brushing at his clothes without even noticing what he was doing. She'd been scanning the room as she took a few slow steps down the isle, turned her head to the other side and their eyes met, stopping Angel right in his tracks. She smiled, slowly but it turned out to be nothing short of heavenly bright and waved her fingers a bit before heading toward him.

He'd come sisterless and it seemed she'd come without Sporty, Posh, Scary and Ginger, too. Leaving them alone. Well, alone with an army of nerds but still.

Many of those nerds having noticed the blonde just as he had, their eyes drinking her in, tongues hanging out in heavy pant at the pretty girl. Angel wanted to grab the green lightsaber the kid in front of him had stashed away and beat them all over the head with it.

"Hi," Buffy said happily once she was closer. "Mind if I sit?" she asked, her head nodding toward the empty seat next to him.

He smiled and fought the urge to do some hysterically embarrassing string of lost giggling. She was seriously messing with his head. "Sure, go ahead. You look..." he trailed off, not even trying to hide his appraisal of her in all her Leia glory. He had zero trouble making fun of all the others but not this one. Hell no.

Not that he had been making fun of anyone, though there was a trio of Chewbaccas a few rows ahead that thought he'd been chuckling at him earlier and he didn't think they were too happy with him. In reality he hadn't even noticed them until it was too late and they were all staring at him looking unhappy, he'd been chuckling at himself actually, feeling nervous and hopeful over the fact he'd dropped the stupid little hint about this marathon to the girl now sitting next to him and just everything that seemed to have been going on inside of him because of it.

And now that she was actually here... Yesh!

The blonde smiled coyly then did a little turn to show all angles of the costume and body adorning it. "Thank you," she told him before taking her seat.

He stared for a moment before shaking his head and returning to his own seat and trying to think of something interesting to say. "I'm glad you came," was what he finally landed on. He was sure he even winced at it.

"Oh, and miss this? I don't think so. As much fun as we had our last date and all..."

He smirked. "Date, huh?"

"An unplanned one, sure, but I don't see why not."

"I really need to thank my sister for her awful taste in music don't I?"

She swatted playfully at his arm. "Don't start," she warned.

He watched her for a moment. "Oh, God, you're not going to start singing again are you?"

She laughed and threw some of his popcorn into her mouth as an answer.

Before the start of the movie the two of them talked a little, mostly honing up on their bantering, then the movie began. Angel felt his mouth go dry as she slithered up to him, he could smell her intoxicating perfume, almost taste the greasy buttered popcorn and vanilla, then he heard a series of "Ba-ba-ba-ba" whispered in his ear along with the opening title crawl.

Angel embraced his inner geekness and began to envision everything he ever wanted to do to both the character she was dressed up as and more so the girl he'd had on his mind for the past week. Then he dropped the Princess Leia bit and saw only her.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he blurted, feeling crosseyed and dizzy.

She gave a throaty chuckle then kissed him quickly. "Sure."

Angel threw a little thank you to the heavens for making every last one of his dreams come true.


End file.
